


Heat

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: One Word Prompts [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Harry Osborn, Alpha Peter Quill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comfort, Cuddles, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Irondad, Just some release for Peter, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Parent Peter Quill, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, first heats, nothing heavy, soft, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Peter’s going through his first heart and it hurts so bad. All he wants is his Alpha to make it all better
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Series: One Word Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic thing so please lemme know what you think

Peter lay on his side in his boxers curled around a water bottle that did nothing to curb the burning, whimpering as another wave crashed through him.   
A soft knock sounded on his door before his Dad poked his head in.  
“Hey baby,” he greeted softly, walking in, and placing a glass of water on Peter’s nightstand, “the water bottle helping?”  
Peter whimpered and shook his head, tears welling in his eyes.   
“Jesus baby I’m sorry,” Tony cooed, crouching down, and cupping his son’s cheek and wiping away the tear that slipped out, “I wish I could take it away.”   
Tony hated seeing his son in so much pain.   
First time heats were always the worst for Omega’s, the man remembered how much pain he was in with his. Looking back he was lucky he had Rhodey to help him through it and curb some of the pain.   
“Daddy,” Peter whimpered bringing Tony’s mind back to the present, “it hurts.”   
“I know baby,” Tony cooed as he stroked the teens cheek, “it’s gonna be okay. I promise it’s gonna be okay. 

Just then there was another soft knock on Peter’s door and the teen felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him.  
“You two okay?” Quill called softly through the door.   
“Pops,” Peter called, whimpering as another wave of pain took over.  
Quill opened the door and slipped inside taking in the sight of his kid in pain.   
“Oh baby,” he cooed walking over, a wave of reassurance washing over the teen as he sat on the edge of then bed, “I got you some paracetamol to help with the pain, and Harry’s on his way over.”   
Peter’s eyes lit up at the sound of the slightly older teen coming over. Not only was the other teen his boyfriend but six months ago the boys found out they were mates and the two had never been happier. They’d known one another since they were babies and were best friends since, being boyfriends and mates was just a bonus. 

“Did you call him?” Tony asked, him and Quill helping Peter sit up to take the medicine.   
“Nope, he called me telling me he was coming over,” Quill replied.   
“He’s awesome,” Peter sighed out, laying back down and felling a little better already.   
“He certainly is baby,” Quill agreed, smiling at his boy.   
“You gonna be okay kiddo?” Tony asked, smiling softly at Peter’s sleepy nod before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “We’ll be back soon.”   
Quill smiled and pressed a kiss to his sons cheek before helping his husband stand.   
“I’m getting too old for this,” the man groaned, causing Peter to giggle slightly.  
“Sir, Master Osborn is here,” Jarvis spoke softly.   
“Send him up J,” Tony smiled, turning to see his so already asleep.   
“Thank god,” Quill whispered, “at least that should help with the pain.”  
Smiling in agreement Tony took his husbands hand and led him out the room. 

Peter woke up an hour later with warmth plastered against his back, the warmth of the water bottle gone from his abdomen and replaced with warmth from a pair of familiar hands.   
“Harry?” The teen asked sleepily.   
“Hey gorgeous,” Harry greeted just as sleepily, nuzzling his boyfriends neck, and pressing a soft kiss to it, “how you feeling?”   
“Better,” Peter admitted with a small smile.   
Earlier Peter felt his body was trying to turn itself inside out. But now being wrapped up in his Alpha’s arms and warmth the teen felt safe, and less like he was dying. The only problem was Peter was still in heat and now he was with his Alpha and his body felt ready.   
“Uh H – Harry,” Peter said softly.   
“I know baby,” Harry said, pressing another soft kiss to his neck, “only when you’re ready.”   
This made Peter feel calmer as he rolled onto his back, small whine escaping when he met the blue eyes of his boyfriend.  
“Hey sweetheart,” Harry smiled, shifting to prop himself up on his elbow while his other hand gently rubbed Peter’s stomach. His Alpha instincts purring at being so close to his Omega, ready to take him but willing to wait.   
“When did you get here?” The brunet asked, arching into his boyfriend’s touch.   
"Not long after you dropped off," Harry said, "so I thought I'd cuddle up and help my baby through his heat."  
"M'not ready to go that far," Peter whispered, small whimper escaping when Harry's finger teased his waistband.  
"I know," Harry whispered, leaning down so his breath ghosted over Peters lips, "but I can help in other ways."  
With that Harry pressed his lips to Peter’s, the brunet moaning against them when his boyfriends hand slipped into his boxers.

Tony and Quill got back later that evening and went to check on the boys, smiling at the sight they saw.  
Harry lay with his back to the door and his arms wrapped around Peter, who was cuddled against his chest with his head tucked under the blonds chin. Their legs and scents tangled together under the fleece blanket covering them.   
The two adults looked at one another with a smile before closing the door and letting them be, the teens could always eat when they woke up later.


End file.
